


I loved you first.

by MrsStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Enthusiast, Fem!Louis, Hendall BS, Jealous Louis, M/M, Stressed Harry, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsStyles/pseuds/MrsStyles
Summary: Summary:And he was just depressed, angry and jealous. Jealous of her. Because she can be with him. She can kiss in public, she can hold his hand. She is out with him to the world unlike Louis. Angry on himself for feeling useless all the  damn time And depressed because he was Harry's secret, just his pathetic meaningless secret. But was he really?( Or the one where Harry is told to keep his relation ship with louis a secret which isn't suppose to come out but one day louis is gets too jealous and angry over a news. Harry makes him feel better. Because he loves him. And only him.)





	I loved you first.

He was just preparing this amazing dinner for Harry so they could spend the evening enjoying with eachothers company. He wore Harry's big blue sweater which was literally coming down his one shoulder resting till his mid thighs paring it with black tight leggings. He wanted to look good today. Harry loved when he looked so pretty and feminine. Today was special and he had to make this perfect. It had been so long since they both sat and ate together. 6 months to be accurate. 6 months of being ignored by his own boyfriend. 6 months of going through almost depression. All with Harry fake-dating Kendall was just frustrating for him. He never got to spend some quality time with Harry. Because he was hardly home.

    And as the days passed Harry spent all of his time with her. Going on planned-dinners, Taking her to some stupid shows and what not. It felt as if Harry was distancing himself away from him. Louis knew it wasn't true. He knew Harry loved spending time with him more than anything. But the lack of attention made him think this way. He felt so lonely and left out. Depression was what he was feeling these days. He wanted to ignore all of it, to understand Harry but staying home, staring at the wall made him feel so useless and pathetic that he just got wasted into his own depressing thoughts. But today, he decided it was enough, he wanted his boyfriend to give him time. Give him what he needs. Just love him enough so that he could see his Harry with her and could bare that without crying in front of them.

         He wanted Harry to give him attention so badly. May be they could make love too. It had been really long since they had sex. So long since Harry touched him last time. The Kendall drama again, didn't even let Harry come home sometimes. He would stay at her place for nights and Louis would just spend his loneliness in Harry's bed. Sometimes he use to cry, alone. And It wasn't because he though Harry doesn't love him anymore, he knows that he does but the constant feeling of being left out alone by your own boyfriend made his heart ach a bit. Harry was at Ed's studio writing some song stuff as per Harry told him. He could return any minute now. 

He heard the microwave ding and and went to take the chicken out. Liam gave him this fantastic chicken recipe after alot of begging and he wasn't planning on messing up anything now. He carefully served the chicken in the plate, grinning at the thought of Harry eating it and praising him. He wanted this to go really well. He placed the dishes on the table and arranged everything neatly. He knew Harry loved cleanliness so why not. After looking all around the table and smiled in proud. He did a good job and was really happy with himself.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself and waited for Harry. Now the only thing that was left was for Harry to come home.   
'Yeah this will work out' he smiled and waited.

_______

     It was like his wait ever ended. It was 11 o'clock and Harry wasn't home yet. He called him a hundred times, or  maybe more but he never answered. He called the boys to asked whether they knew where Harry was  but they too had no idea. It felt as if they were all lying but he wasn't in the mood in confront anyone. He felt tired and angry both at the same time. Tired with all this shit and angry with himself. He was so so stupid to think he could make this all right. Nothing was fine and it would never be.

     His stomach growled in hunger but he just ignored it. He felt horrible. Harry was gone out for so long. He didn't know where he was, what was he doing. Was he even safe? Was he with kendall again? Did Harry leave him for her again? His hands began to sweat and fear began forming in his heart. He felt so wasted and alone that now the silence in the house was testing his ears. He groaned out in angry looking out for something to break.

He ripped the table cloth in frustration causing everything to shatter down. The plates broke, glasses shattered and food spell all over the floor.

His eyes started to brim with tears, he knew he was about to cry. He pulled his hair in angry and cried. Just sobbed, ducking his face in between his arms. It wasn't the first time Harry did this but today he had promised. He promised louis that he'd come home today and they'd spend whole evening together. He just broke it like it was nothing, not even bothering to ask how Louis was feeling. Was he nothing Harry? Why didn't he come home? 

"Why would you do this to me Harry?"

Thinking, Sad and broken he lied down on the couch, crying till his eyes hurt and he fell asleep.

_________

       
    "Mmmghhh....." Louis woke up alone finding himself on the couch. He sat straight not quite awake yet. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. His eyes were dry and itchy as he blinked his lashes. All the crying and sobbing made his head hurt to. He remembered why he was crying, Harry not comming home and him ending up crying on the couch. He rubbed his arm and shivered as the cold wind from the window hit him. He didn't cover himself with a blanket and it was a bit freezing in the morning but Louis managed to cope. After all he was use to cold beds and loneliness. He was use to feel the freezing breeze in the morning when his blanket was off his body but Harry wasn't there the cover him up again. It was the worst kind of feeling. Stone cold one. He shivered again and was about to get up to have some tea when his phone buzzed. He glanced at the clock finding that it was just 7 in the morning. But his phone kept buzzing. Honestly he wasn't in the mood the check any twitter or Instagram feed but curosity had the bad of him. He ignored his growling stomach and grabbed his phone opening the app and watching thousands of mentions in tweets. He clicked to one of them and that was it. 

Numb.

Numb was all he felt. Head to toe. It was as if the floor beneath flipped of, what he dreaded not happen became truth.  Never in his life he felt so fucking broken. He dropped his phone on the couch and just stared at the wall. Tears flowing from his eyes but face was stoned. 

'@Harry_Styles and @kendallJenner VISITING FAMILY. SOURCES SAY WE COULD EXPECT A WEDDING COMING SOON. CONGRATULATIONS TO THE HAPPY COUPLE. #HENDALLWEDDING.'

      It was a photo from yesterday night. Harry was wearing this black blazer and scarf to match Kendall's black and white outfit, his arm wrapped around her waist and her whole family was surrounding them. They looked happy. The article read 'it was the most wonderful night of Harry's life'. The night Louis though Harry was at Ed's. The night louis waited Harry to come home to him. The night Louis thought he could make everything right. But he was so wrong. Nothing was right or it would ever be. Rage and sadness filled in him and he exploded.

He broke every single thing he could see. The TV, tables, vases, photoframes everything in sight. He took off a big frame of his and Harry that the hung in the living room, it was a beautiful picture that Niall took of them during winter last year, they both were facing each other, Harry holding louis in his arms, looking into each other eyes as if they were seeing universe and believe it or not they were. He looked at it one last tine before throwing it in the floor as it made a piercing sound of shattering. He screamed. Screamed in pain, horror, depression, anger and every other possible feeling of heart broken. All because Harry lied. It was all a lie. He kept murmuring.

"He l-lied to me. He-He lied. He never-never loved me. He didn't. W-Was I just a joke?" He spat at himself.

 

"Y-Yeah. Thats-Thats all I was a stupid, cheap and worthless j-joke. I....." He never got to complete the sentence as he started to sob harder. His throat hurt but he still cried. Anger and jealousy filled in him. He despised her. No he HATED her. She took Harry away from him. But the hated himself more. He couldn't be as perfect as she is. He couldn't be so special and beautiful as she is. He couldn't make Harry happy. He wasn't.... He wasn't enough. But she was. She was everything Louis wanted to be. She was happy, happy with his Harry.

     And he was just depressed, angry and jealous. Jealous of her Because she can be with him. She can kiss in public, she can hold his hand. She is out with him to the world unlike Louis. Angry on himself for feeling so damn useless all the time. And depressed because he was Harry's secret, just his pathetic meaningless secret. 

      He started to feel sweaty and disgusting. Harry just used him. Just played with his feelings and broke his heart. All the stupid promises he made were just a mirage. A mirage which he engrossed himself in. He loved Harry so much. So fucking much that every moment of his thought was consumed by him. Harry Harry Harry. He so wanted him to come home cuddle with him, sing an Ed sheeran song that always make louis fall asleep. He wanted Harry to kiss him and tell him that this all is just a drama and its all fake but he knew that it all would just be lie like his every other was. He cried and cried till he was a mess.  

After hours of Harry not returning and him cry his heart out, he stood up. He took enough of this shit. He felt enough used and broken. But as was about to run upstairs he hurt the doorbell ring.

There he was.

Louis knew it was Harry behind the door. His heart was beating so fast that it could burst any second now. His hands were shaky, his breaths were uneven. All he wanted to do right now was run to his room and hide away. From Harry, from his friends from everyone. He wanted to be alone but that would just show the world how weak and wary he is.

   He took a sharp breath when he heard to bell ring again. Twice this time. He took a step toward door still with a fragile heart which could pain more if he looks in Harry's eyes. Which wouldn't be able to break anymore because it was shattered with betrayal and pain. 

   It was as if his body was on autopilot. He was too close to the door now hand in the knob ready to face his Harry, and wait no, not his Harry anymore, right? He didn't get the right to call him his now.

       He twisted the doorknob creaking the door open revealing his gorgeous boyfriend. Harry just never failed to mesmerise louis every time they looked at each other. He tried so hard not to cry then and there and he succeeded. He held back his tears and gave Harry a smile. Sunshine smile as per Harry called it. He was still dressed in yesterdays joggers and T-shirt which he wore while going out. He changed at her place then.

Harty pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek whispering in his ear 

"Morning love." It was so full of love and was all a lie but it still hurt. It hurt Louis that he still felt his heart skip a beat when Harry calls him that. Always so gentle and soft. 

"Morning" he spoke, voice too low to be heard but Harry caught it anyway.

Louis pulled away and let him walked inside placing his backpack on the sofa. 

And what Harry saw wasn't what it expected to look like. Nothing he ever expected their 'home' to look like.

Everything was shattered.

It was like a Explosion here. Chair thrown aside, television had a big cracked hole in it. Vases and pots broken on the floor, frames were shattered and everything was a mess. His mouth hung open looking all over. 

"What?" He spoke in horror. He was confused. Did louis did this? Did anyone break in? Shit was Louis okay? 

He rushed towards louis, he was still standing behind. Leaning against the closed door. Looking so broken and tired. 

"Lou-Louis, what happened here? Did anyone break in? Talk to me Lou, Are you okay? They didn't hurt you right? Tell me louis......What happened?" Harry spoke, voice getting louder and dipped in fear. He wanted louis to tell he was okay. No one can hurt his Louis. Ever.

After Louis not answering Harry just pulled him tightly into his arms and than something snapped in Louis.

"You were with her, weren't you?" He spoke. Voice so cold and emotionless. He was holding back so much. The cries, screams, punches he wanted to throw at Harry. 

"What?" Realisation hit Harry. Louis knew. Louis knew he lied. He looked at louis to see any sign of laughter or joke but there wasn't any emothin on his face. He looked blank and tired. And it scared Harry. To look at louis this way. This was the side of louis he never saw. Never ever louis let himself be broken or pained. But today he was. His love of life leaving him for someone else made him like this.

"You know, its so funny. How good you could Lie, s-so easily...." He chuckled to himself. "Actually no, I am too easy to be lied to, ain't I? Because the famous louis Tomlinson can't even keep his man to himself now, can he? I myself am such a pathetic excuse of human how could someone possibly trust me or even worse, Love..me? Am I right Harry?" He looked into Harry's eyes beofre walking away from him to go towards the bedroom. He realised how red louis eyes were. How stained his cheeks were. He was crying.

"Louis, Please don't do this....you're-you're scaring me!!" 

"Oh I am scaring you now? am I scaring you, Harry?  
Do you have any fucking idea what you are doing to me? No? Then let me tell you. Killing me. That's what you are doing. Killing ever single part of me  EVERYDAY!!!" He yelled at him. Coming close to his face. Harry tired to hold his hand to bring him close but louis I just flinched. Keeping a safe distance. 

"You lied Harry..... After months and months of you ignoring me I asked you for a single thing, it wasn't even that huge. I just asked you come home early and have dinner with me. One day of your love would have been enough for me to keep me s-sane. T-To keep me stable from all this shit you are giving me. A-And........" He was crying by now. Not able to hold his tears anymore. This was all so messed up. He cloapsed into his knees not being able to stand, weakness took hold over him. He buried his face him his palms crying again. He was so sure that Harry was gonna laugh on him and leave him alone again. But instead he bend down too. And hugged louis tightly. He sat on his knees like Louis, still taller and him as  louis pulled away, placing his hand in his chest as he clenched his shirt into fists.

"Why wasn't I enough for you Harry? Why? I-I could have done anything. Anything to be like her. I could have gotten more skinny so you wouldn't- so you wouldn't have to deal with my fat stomach or these huge thighs. I would have fucking starved to be like her. Promise." He was a mess but still looked into Harry's eyes. Smiling with hope and tears in his eyes. It broke his heart so much to see Louis like this. He was more than enough for him. Kendall was nothing compared to louis. And nothing meant nothing. He wasn't fat, no he wasn't. In fact he had the most beautiful body Harry has ever seen. Meaty and soft. Tan and silky. Everything Harry wanted was Louis. Even more. How could he be so stupid.

"No, No Lou. You don't have to be like her. You're-You're perfect the way you are. So beautiful. So gorgeous. Hurts to look at you sometimes. You are everything I wa-" He tired to comfort him but louis was long gone. These were just his pent up emotions he was letting go.

" NO!! don't you dare fucking say that. I know there is something-somethig wrong with me. Is it my stomach? Or wait is it my face? I know I'm not the prettiest but you use to call me one of them. I guess you didn't mean it as much as I accepted it." He laughed humourlessly but harry just shook his head in No but Louis kept speaking.  
" I could have done anything to give you what you wanted. Really. I would have stop being so annoying and clingy. Hell I'd even stop singing if you hate my voice. But please I can't...I can't take this anymore. I can't see you with her, marrying her and growing old with her. I will die Harry. I promise I'll die. I already feel so fucking numb. Its like all of me is just hollow shell. But this numbness is now giving me so much pain. 6 months Harry.....6 months and you haven't even asked me if I was alright. Everyday when you'd leave me alone to be with her. I never even asked you where'd you go or what you'd do but you never saw me crying, never saw me just sitting in our room staring at the wall like I'm some insane person. I-I even thought cutting b-but promise I never did. I knew you-you wouldn't be happy. And all I wanted was to make you happy. So-So I thought I could make you d-dinner and then you could..........you could love me. Make me feel better but you didn't. You just made it worse Harry. I don't know what to do. I really don't know what I would do with myself. I'll just.....I'll just....yeah!!" He wiped his eyes and nose as he got up from Harry's arms to stand and rushed to bedroom. Harry called his name but he didn't stop so he followed him asking what he was doing. But louis never answered.

"Lou-Louis, what are you doing?" He asked scared so much that his heart was beating ten times faster. Feeling the fear slowly crawling into his veins.

"Leaving." Was all he got as an answer. So Clold hearted and broken. He litrally fell down with that answer. Louis couldn't leave. No he couldn't. How would Harry breath if his louis isn't there with him? No he won't be able to breath.

"N-No Louis. I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry....please don't leave..I.-you.....I'll do anything.....Promise... Just, don't go...." It was Harry who was crying now. Louis hated when Harry cries. Tears never suited Harry. He was too strong and manly to shed any tears. It was louis who cried always. The weak one of them.

"Why? For you to leave me again? To watch you marry that bitch? Or wait....Or should I watch you raise your kids with her? All that I dreamed of to have with you.......should I stay to watch myself dying?  Is that what you want?" Louis snapped with teary eyes making Harry go silent. He threw some clothes into his bag not sure whose it even were and zipped it making way out of the door but Harry gripped his wrist tightly. 

"Don't go, because I can't live without you." He whispered. Louis was trying to free his wrist but felt limp when he heard those words fall off Harry's lips. He just closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled into strong muscular chest. Harry wrapped his arms around louis kissing his forehead not letting him go.

"Please Louis, let me explain." He spoke. Softly. Like a whisper but a bit above than that.  
Louis closes his eyes feeling Harry's warmth radiating. It was louis comfort. It felt like home. But it wasn't his. He just hummed.  
Taking it as yes Harry spoke again.

"I was heading back home from Ed's. When I got this call from management saying that there's a celebs party at and everybody is coming, including Kendall's family. I told them I won't go and denied everything they spoke until they-they threatened me with the agreement we've signed. I couldn't say no Louis. I had to go. I knew this could ruin everything so I tough may be if I don't tell you you'd think I was staying over at Ed's and sleep over it. But you..." He was crying really bad now and Louis felt so wrong and ashamed.  
"I never knew you though this way. I'm so sorry for ignoring you louis. I was just so stressed with all this dating Kendall thing. I can't fake things louis you know. It was being really hard for me fake it. I had to stop myself from looking at you longer then a minute, had to stop myself from touching you, telling you how good you looked that day. Had to stop myself from telling you how much I love you. How much you mean to me. You are far too good for me louis. But I'm just too selfish to let you go. I am nothing without you. Hell, I wont be able to sing again if it isn't for you. If you aren't there with me there is no me then. There is no Harry Styles without Louis Tomlinson now, Is it?" He looked down to see louis watching him with so much fond and love. He looked so beautiful and small that Harry could literally engulf him into his own being. 

"I love you" louis whispered causing Harry to breath again properly. 

"I love you so much louis. I'm so sorry. I promise I w-" 

"No, don't apologise. I'll cry again and I don't want to......anymore... Please Harry just show me you love me. Please. Show me that you still love me. I..." Louis begged Harry hiding his face in his chest.

"Shushhh....its okay love. I've got you. Never letting you go. Promise." With that he picked louis up bridal style and made him lie on the bed gently. Always so gently. 

"Gonna make love to you. Gonna show you how much you mean to me. I'll love you so much that you never forget that. Yeah?" Harry asked and louis nodded smiling with content.

Harry was hovering over louis admiring this piece of art laying beneath him. How could he leave someone so beautiful for nothing? He dipped down and captured louis lips, one hand snaking to grab his waist and other supporting his own weight. It was a slow passionate kiss. Full of love and meaning. Just lips included tasting eachother once again. Falling for each other once again. Not a hint of lust in it , but as soon as  Louis moaned in his mouth, it was enough for Harry to slip his tongue in. The arousal between them grew more and more as they kissed. Tongue and teeth clashing to match eachothers speed. Hands roamed over eachothers body feeling the presence of the other. It was as if it was their first time. First touch, first kiss, first intimacy. But after all when you spend so long without being this close to each other it does feel new. Beautifully new. 

"Want to take this off?" Harry asked tugging at Louis' sweater.  He knew it was his but he never mentioned.   
Louis just nodded not being able to speak because of the sudden pleasure he was feeling.  
Harry pulled over his head leaving him bare chest. He bent down kissing in the middle of his chest and peppered them all over. He slowly going down kissing his stomach, bellybutton, hip bones and finally taking his leggings off. Harry moaned when he was that tight black fabric coming down slowly revealing louis' beautiful sun kissed skin covered in black fucking lace. It was so soft on louis' hairless skin, just like Harry liked. His mouth watered at the sight and he just wanted to hurry the fuck up but he knew louis needed time for a good prep. Its been a while.

"God!! lou, Do have any idea what you do to me? You're so fucking perfect. So soft.....Just started and I already got so hard just watching you."  
He groaned loudly and threw the leggings god knows where  climbing up to Louis and kiss him, hard. It was a hungry messy kiss. Saliva longing between them as they pulled away. 

"H-Haz please...."

"Just a second love."  Climbing off him Harry took his own clothes off and grabbed the lube from the night stand. Louis whined at the loss of Harry's warmth but relaxed as soon as he felt warm and huge hand in his stomach following its way to all over louis body remembering every single weak spot Harry bend down and bit him there, under the ear, shoulder and neck meeting spot, his perked up pink nipples. He took one of it in his mouth and swrilled his tongue around it making louis moan out loud, straight going to Harry's cock. He was rock hard could feel louis was too. There sweaty and glossing bodies told how much of sexual frustration they had to make up for. 

"Can't wait to get inside you Louis. Cant wait to feel how tight you would be, have you....touched your self after our last time? Have you put your small dandy fingers inside you after I fucked you months ago?" Louis loved when Harry talked dirty. Loved when he licked and bit his ear whispering those dirty words making his erection harder.

"O-once....or twice maybe. I don't remember it was...-ah-...it was long ago." Louis managed to speak in between of a moan.

"I'm gonna finger you, yeah? Gonna stretch you out real good so you could take me so well. Like you always do. Makes me feel so good." 

"Me too." And then louis felt Harry's lubed fingers dipping into louis' panties pulling then down just so his fingers could reach his home not ripping the panties off completely. 

He pressed a single digit in first slow and smoothly. And God.....he felt so warm and tight. It was as if Louis was virgin all over again.

"M-More..Harry please..more.." 

And he added another, and another and stretched him out slow and passionately with his three fingers. Opening him up and pouring out so much care and love in it. 

"Fuck.....H-Harry, Harder dammit- OH FUCK!!!" He screamed as Harry's fingers nudged his prostate.  
"Again..Haz Please, right there...nghh" He was writhing mess of moans and tears flowing from his eyes with the am out of pleasure and love he was feeling. So full..but he wanted more. He wanted Harry in him. He wanted to feel Harry cum in him. Oh how he missed feeling that.

"I think-ah- think I'm ready!! Fuck!! Get in me Harry..make love to me!!" 

"With pleasure baby..." Harry smiled at this wonderful man underneath him who he loves so much. He just wanted to prove it that he only ever loved one person and that is louis. 

"I love you so much ......you can't even imagine.....love everything about you. These gorgeous thighs of yours, your deliciously perked up arse, you cute lovely tummy....you lips, they way you moan for me...your everything louis.....GOD I fucking love you ...." He confessed tracing every part he mentioned with his hands. Loving to feel it on his skin.

"I Love you too." Louis kissed him once before Harry took his boxers off leaving him naked and louis only in his heavenly black panties. 

"Baby, you want me to fuck you in these or want it off?" Harry spoke refering to the panties.

"Off, Off." Was a immediate response and Harry just grinned wider kissing louis once again before taking his panties off staring at his meaty perk arse. He squeezed it once and gave it a slight slap making it jiggle and louis moan out loud in pleasure. 

Louis was on his back facing Harry as he snaked his both arms around Harry's neck pulling them impossibly closer to eachother. The met each it her with a soft and innocent kiss as Harry began entering him. And fuck.

"Jesus...." He was as tight as a fucking virgin and so so bloody warm. God Harry could literally cum then and there but he knew louis won't appreciate that.

"God!!! Baby so tight....feels so good!! You're like a fucking virgin again." He moaned and began pushing in deeper till he bottomed out. Louis just closed his eyes feeling Harry inside him, feeling his warmth, feeling his pulse, feeling so fucking full and better than ever before.  
Harry pulled out almost completely and thrusting inside roughly making Louis scream like fuck.

"YES YES. FUCK YESS HARRY!!! oh goddd!!!! Feels so good uh uh uh..." His moans were later cut of my Harry kissing him hard and thrusing in at the same time. He arched him back and Harry slipped his arms around louis' waist. There was no space between them not even for air to pass. 

He were connected to each other, physically and mentally. Feeling eachother throughly before it all ends again. Louis cried, tears leaving his eyes and on Harry's shoulder. He was so happy, all he wanted was Harry to love him and now when he knows, he won't ever doubt it again.

"Don't cry baby....you are too beautiful for those tears." He whispered speeding up his thrusts bringing louis closer to the edge.

"I'm feeling just so -uh- so happy....I wanna..wanna.." Louis trialed off but Harry knew what he wanted.  
Ans with that he buckled his hips harder hitting that bundle of nerves which made louis scream Harry's name and cum in between their chests.

"HARRY... OH MY!!! FUCK..cum inside me hhaz,wanna-wanna feel it." He spoke meeting Harry's ears and pushed himself down on Harry cock so hard that it just pushed Harry over the edge and he came in Louis. 

"Christ Lou......" He came so hard that louis started to leak which made him blush like crazy.

"Its okay baby....I've got you." Harry whispers slipping out of Louis carefully as he saw him wince because off the burn but GOD that was so amazing. Harry got up to clean them and threw the tissue away.

They both felt so tired, satisfied and happy that they forgot there were more drama to come in their way but now could Handel all of it. Together.

"I love you, so much." Harry whispered to louis bringing him close to his chest for louis to cuddle into him.

"I love you too....." Louis said and slept in the arms of his boyfriend feeling more loved than ever. And now he was so sure that No one can love him more than harry, as good as Harry can.

____________

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah......I just wrote that while sitting in my school parking. Tell me if you like it so I can make my school parking as my smut writing rendezvous.   
> That was my first one shot. I've posted this on my wattpad account too.   
> If you all want you could follow me there too my user name : IIMrs_StylesII  
> Comment and leave kudos.


End file.
